Eternal Night
by neradia3
Summary: Slight AU of season 4 (no Elsa, Anna, Snow Queen etc.): One apprehensive teen escapes her prison, right when the sun comes up. Only she is the cause of this eternal night. And once it has been done, it can never be reversed. Or can it…?
1. Prologue

A small brunette, small and frail, weak and cold. She is close to seventeen, very close. Her eyes are blue, a beautiful blue, a blue that is unforgettable. She herself is beautiful, though, not as beautiful as her dear sister. Even though she is beautiful, the dirt covering her face concealed it. Every day, she is alone, alone in her empty space that has kept her locked away from the world behind it. She always feels lost of herself and her memories, only seeing the grey walls around her. She can't see anyone. She's not permitted to see the outside world, she is cursed of that. It is hard for her to breathe, the air getting thinner as each day goes by. She feels as if each of the four walls surrounding her gets closer and closer, squeezing her to the bitter end, the bitter end of her life. Her heart constantly races through her, her pulse speeds up.

It has always been like this. Her fears grow stronger each day, as well as her insecurities. Now that she is kept away from the world, she fears it. Her fear of being alone only grows stronger the more lonely she feels. She is scared, will always and forever be scared. She knows no one around her because there isn't. Over a series of several weeks, one to ten doctors come barging in to her "room" to drain her of her energy because they obviously know something she doesn't. And forever, she will fear people. The only thing she doesn't fear is darkness…

Darkness is and will always be her strength. She stays awake once the moon is up, then sleeps once the moon comes down, the sun rising up. She hides in the shadows of her "room", afraid to step into the light, the blinding light. Although she pleases the darkness that keeps her hidden and cowardly to the world, she dreams of leaving her "room" and again becoming the princess she is.

A beautiful, dark, oblivious princess…

Of Avalonia…

* * *

><p>After what seems like an endless thirty years, she breaks free. She forgets how she did, the whole event happening so fast. She wasn't "let go" by someone, no, she freed herself. She finally escapes her foul cage. She is ready to set off to the real world and be normal again. She can no longer be tortured by doctors, not by anyone she fears. Now that she has left her "room", she must escape the hospital too. The good fact is that it's they dead of night. Not many doctors and other employees work at this hour. There is one doctor she has to pass by, the doctor being DR. Whale. It isn't very hard for her noting that he was with another patient. She just slips right by and leaves the cold, rotten hospital that had kept her hostage for years.<p>

Though, there was one problem.

She has not a shadow.

And her power of shadows let loose at the sight of the sun.

Now, there is eternal night in Storybrooke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hey! This idea came to me last night and I decided to post it. I know it's shorter than what I usually write, but it's only the prologue. All the other chapters will be much longer than this one, I promise.**

**Also, I'll probably post chapter two sometime this weekend if not, then early next week.**

**Also also, please favorite, follow and review. I will really appreciate that!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~Neradia**


	2. Chapter 1

The brunette runs through the woods of Storybrooke at the dead of night. Well, morning. Fire trails behind her, though it almost goes away immediately after taking a couple more steps. As she runs, a long, white and blue dress forms around her, as well as a black cloak. The dress has white sleeves, a blue corset covering her chest and stomach and a blue skirt, that reaches to her feet, with a white bow attached at the side of her waist. She stays bare-footed, her feet touching each strand of grass. The hood of her cloak is pulled over her head, covering her face slightly.

She is trying to find a place to hide. That's all she has done in her prison, hide. She knows none of the towns people. She doesn't know how they are going to treat her. People treated her poorly back in the Enchanted Forest because of who she is. The people here could be the same. She can't risk the chance of being kidnapped again because of her power. No one understands her, no one is like her, no one can help her.

Close to running out of breath, the brunette stops and sits down by a tree, her back resting up against it. Her eyes wander up to the bright stars above her, then to a small cave close by. She narrows her eyes and smirks._ It's not a perfect shelter but, it will do_, she tells herself. She stands back up and starts heading over to the cave that will now be hers. Her curious mind pushes her to look into the dark and dull cave. A cold breeze blows as she takes a couple steps closer.

Suddenly, tens and hundreds of bats fly out of the cave, a squealing noise coming from them. The fearful girl gasps and shuts her eyes, the horrid bats fluttering in her face. The bats finally leave her alone and fly back into the cave. The princess opens her eyes and looks back into the cave. She takes a deep breath and walks in, her new life starting here.

* * *

><p><em>That Night Back in Storybrooke...<em>

Emma follows Regina outside of Granny's. She feels guilty about ruining Regina's happiness and bringing Marian back. Just the thought of it hurts her heart. She can't stand seeing Regina this way, angry and upset. It only makes Emma feel more worse than she already is. Emma can't let the queen's happiness slip away again.

"Regina, please-" the blond calls, sadness echoing in her voice. Regina ignores the savior and steps farther away from Granny's. "Regina, wait-"

The brunette stops but, doesn't turn to face Emma. "Not now, Miss Swan." _Miss Swan?_ Emma is taken aback. _She's back to calling me Miss Swan…_ Emma frowns and looks down, a little disappointed. Emma then assuringly puts her hand on Regina's shoulder. Regina immediately shrugs it off. "Miss Swan. I said 'not now'. I need to be alone."

Emma nods understandingly. "I get it. I wanted to be alone when Neal died. I thought I could never love again but I-"

Regina stops her mid-sentence. "No, Miss Swan. You don't understand. He was my true love. I thought I could love again when I lost Daniel and I did. I found Robin. But, now I lost him and I can't love again. You, Miss Swan, already found love. No matter how many people you lose, someone will love you."

Both women hear the door of the diner open, the sound of bells following. Regina quickly looks over her shoulder and widens her eyes, seeing Robin and Marian leaving Granny's. "Good bye, Miss Swan." The queen runs off, heading back home.

Emma sighs and turns around, seeing Marian, Robin, her mother and father, and Henry. "I guess Regina has fallen apart."

Henry walks up to his biological mother and frowns. "Will Regina be okay?" Emma shrugs.

"She'll be okay. I have faith in her." The blond smiles slightly. "Let's go home, okay?" Henry nods. "What you need right now is sleep. It's been a long night." Emma and Henry walk away from Granny's as well as Mary Margaret and David following behind.

The night only grows darker as they walk home, the eclipsed moon hanging above them with the dim stars. Though, none of Storybrooke has noticed until the next morning. The moon still being up and blocking the morning sun.

* * *

><p>Belle wakes up with a start. A quiet yawn escapes her lips as she turns to face Rumple, her husband that she only married the night before. Her eyes wander towards the window. Not a single bright light shines through the blinds that covers the window. The confused brunette sits up and carefully gets out of bed, trying her hardest not to wake up the beast. Belle goes to the window on the other side of the room and pulls up the blinds.<p>

_No light…_

_No sun…_

She looks over her shoulder and stares blankly at the clock on Rumple's night stand. It reads ten thirty AM. _The sun should have rose by now. Why hasn't it?_ Belle wonders. The former princess lets out another yawn. _This isn't right. Some kind of spell must have been cast over Storybrooke, but what?_ Belle peers back out the window, silently admiring the beautiful dark skies that surrounds Storybrooke. She takes a deep breath.

"My darling Belle." Hearing a sudden voice, Belle turns around. Rumple is now awake and sitting on the edge of the bed. "Good morning." Rumple smiles. The princess returns the smile. "What has awaken you?"

Belle looks back at the open window and sighs, then looks back at her husband. "Nothing. I just woke up." She quickly shuts the blinds knowing that Gold will probably screw over the situation and only make things worse. "Also, I need to get to the library." She goes to her closet and takes out her light blue dress with the strangest of patterns. She also pulls out her black trench coat to shear off the cold.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" the beast asks. "We just got married and we're about to go on our honey moon."

"I'm completely aware of that. There is just one quick thing I need to get done." She sighs. "I'll be right back." The librarian leaves her bedroom and goes to the washroom to change into the outfit she has picked out for the long day ahead of her, the long, dark, cold day.

After doing so, Belle slips on her heels and grabs her white scarf, then wrapping it around her neck to keep herself warm. She finally leaves her and Rumple's Victorian house, then closing the door behind her, locking it shut even though her husband is home.

She immediately stares up at the night sky above her. It is beautiful. Each star had its own spot to shine. None of them were alike, only different. One of them appears blue and another red. _I don't understand why this could be a bad thing. It's a beautiful thing. A dark night during the day can't be all the bad. _Belle thinks to herself. The princess begins her stroll to the library to start her work.

* * *

><p>Emma drives her yellow VW bug to the sheriff station. She knows something is up. The sky is completely dark and so is Storybrooke. Stars are hanging in the night sky. The moon is covering the sun as if it is an eclipse. Since there is no sun, it is much colder than it usually would be. The savior figures that this isn't normal. The sun should be up by now at the time of ten AM. Emma shakes it off and continues to concentrate on driving. On her way, she spots Belle heading over to the library. <em>I guess she noticed the dark skies too, <em>Emma thinks. The savior shakes her head. _I doubt it, _she laughs.

She comes up to the sheriff station and parks her yellow bug. Emma opens the car door and climbs out, then hurrying into the station. She scurries to her office. _The whole town is probably going to be in there. _The blond rolls her eyes and enters her office. Surprisingly, only her mother, father, Henry, and Hook are standing in front of her. She shuts the door. "Yes, the sky is black," Emma states, possibly answering all of the questions they had. "And yes, I believe we have a new person in town. And… I believe she or he is a threat to the town. And yes, we need to inform Regina." Emma takes a deep breath.

Hook comes closer to Emma and takes her hand, intertwining his fingers with her's. "What are we going to do about this, love?"

Emma sighs. "I'm going to inspect the town, including the woods. See if I can find anything. I guess I might as well start now before…" She thinks for a second before saying, "who am I kidding, it's already dark out." Both of her parents walk up to her and hug her, telling her to stay safe and use her magic if it's necessary. She nods and lets go of them. Mary Margaret runs her hand up and down her daughter's shoulder. "I'll be back," Emma smiles and turns away from her family and _boyfriend?._

* * *

><p>Emma drives her yellow bug until she reaches the woods. She had a feeling that whatever caused the sun to stay behind the moon shied away in the woods. That's how it always is at first. Every person that has come to this town, hides in the woods. Not one person is there. Like that one person needs to isolate themselves from the rest of town. It's strange how that happens at least every year. The blond chuckles and climbs out of her car, then heads into the woods, holding her flashlight in front of her so she can see where she is going.<p>

She knows that the woods that covers Storybrooke is large. Anyone can be out at this time. Maybe to get away or get some air. She must make sire she finds the right person and not some random resident of Storybrooke. She continues to search the woods. Knowing that she has been searching for long, she is ready to give up. She hasn't seen anyone. She has not heard a single word, not a cry for help. Nothing.

Her wish then comes true. There is a cry, though it sounds very far from where she is currently at. She can't quite interpret the cry. It sounded nothing like a person she knows. _It has to be the person that caused all of this mess_, she thinks. Emma hurries and follows the sound, or what is left of it. This sound leads her to a dark cave. _Of_ _course he or she would hide in a cave like this._

She sighs and comes closer to the cave. "Hello?" Emma calls.

The former princess walks towards the entrance of the cave, hearing a voice echo. This voice she did not reconize. She knows almost everyone from the Enchanted Forest. Though, she never heard a voice so unique. She takes a deep breath. "Hello?" The brunette replies in return, limping closer to what she thinks will forever change her life somehow. Maybe this person will save her from the curse she is in, bring back her shadow. But, how can one person do such a thing?

Emma sees a figure, a feminine one. Then as the figure comes closer, Emma can see the simple features of her face. Chestnut hair, blue eyes, small nose, some freckles, maybe a cut in her forehead. And the brunette can clearly see the woman standing at the front of the cave.

A simple question escapes the princess's lips. "Why are you here?"

The savior frowns at the disrespect that she has received. "Who are you?" Emma asks.

"It's Darcelle, Darcelle French." Darcelle crosses her arms over her chest. "Why do you care? You're just a ratty old girl." She comes closer to Emma, standing right in front of her, her eyes widening now seeing who she is talking to. _The savior, of course, _Darcelle thinks.

Emma opens her mouth a little in shock. "I'm sorry?"

She looks down, disappointed in herself. "I'm sorry, miss. I shouldn't have said that. I…" Darcelle takes a deep breath. "I thought you were someone else. It's so dark here. I'm just scared…"

"You're all alone. Do you have any family? Maybe I can-"

Darcelle cuts her off. "No." She walks a couple steps back. "I don't."

Emma frowns. "I'm sorry that you lost them. I lost my family too once, but I got them back. You'll be just fine, I promise." She puts her hand on the brunette's shoulder. Darcelle shakes it off and moves back more. Emma furrows her eye brows.

"Please, don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you too." She puts her hands out in surrender.

The blond instead comes closer. "You won't."

Darcelle brings her hands close to her and glances at them as they glow a dark red. Emma's eyes widen at the sight of her new 'friend' using dark magic. _She caused the_ _eternal night, didn't she?_ Emma asks herself. Only if she had known what she got herself into.

Darcelle finally releases her dark magic throughout the cave, knocking herself and Emma back. She hits the wall of the cave. And now everything is black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm so sorry this took so long. There was school and then family stuff and friend stuff and holiday stuff. Just a lot of stuff I had to deal with and I never got to this. Also, it was very hard to write that little snip of CaptainSwan. I don't ship CaptainSwan so as I was writing, it made me a bit uncomforable. Also, it's took awhile to come up with a way to end this. So, I'm so so so sorry that it's late. :|**

**~Neradia**


End file.
